


[Podfic] Lux lucis quod sanus

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Gen, Length: 10-20 minutes, Multi-Era, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free will is only an illusion of the light, and nothing really exists in the dark, so what is he doing wrong? The Doctor and the Master have very different ways of seeing the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lux lucis quod sanus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lux lucis quod sanus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6309) by ClocketPatch. 



**Mediafire Link**

MP3 | 00:14:08 | download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8mo27x0mbj2guh2)

**Archive Link**

MP3 | 00:14:08 | download [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/lux-lucis-quod-sanus)


End file.
